Alls Fair in Love and War
by TullulaBell69
Summary: The cul-de-sac has grown up and Edd has fallen in love with Marie... but... something happed in Double Ds life that has made him a little violent! plz R&R!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any other related characters or JTHM (I used one line) Oh and thanks to Raven for the beautiful poetry!  
  
This is my first fan fiction thingy so bare with me ok? Just to let you know these are the ages of everyone.  
  
Ed: 17  
  
Edd: 18 (just had a b'day)  
  
Eddy: 17  
  
Rolf: 19  
  
Kevin: 19  
  
Nazz: 18  
  
Johnny: 15  
  
Sarah: 13  
  
Jimmy: 12  
  
Marie: 17  
  
Lee: 17  
  
May: 17  
  
Marie sighed as she sat by the stream. She and her sisters had grown apart. She had become the punk, quiet chick, Lee had taken up kickboxing and stealing, and May wanted to be an actress/cook. She looked back at the notebook she had been writing in, leaned back against her tree and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had been here. So much had changed. She thought back to when their dad won lottery and finally got rid of the trailer, plus had brought a house just outta the cul-de-sac. 'Oh' she remembered 'and our year long trip to Spain' she examined her tan, smiling.  
  
"MARIE! LUNCH!" screamed Lee in the distance. Marie got up and walked back through the woods home.  
  
~~SKIP BACK TO ED, EDD 'n' EDDY~~  
  
Edd and Eddy lay on the grass looking at the cloud spotted sky while Ed was getting sodas. "Clouds are boring", said Eddy angrily," We need something to do!" The Eds had given up their scams for good last year and now they sat around doing absolutely nothing most of the time. Eddy got up and brushed the grass off his big baggy jeans and his white tee. He had grown but not a lot, he was about 5"5, "This blows, hey and wheres Ed?" Double D, on the other hand, had grown a lot he was around 5"8 now and his voice was very deep. He too got up and brushed off his all black ensemble "well, I have to go to work in an hour so what can we fit into that time slot?" he said grabbing his backpack. Ed then came running back with three pops. "Jeez Ed, finally, couldn't have taken you any longer could it?" yelled Eddy as he opened his coke. Ed was the tallest of the lot, well, 5 inches taller than Edd anyways. He wore his same old jeans and jacket but his shirt had some horror movie logo on it. "I'm sorry Eddy; Sarah wouldn't let me in the kitchen!" Ed apologized as he joined the two guys walking down the street. "Hey" said Eddy "let's go visit Rolf!" "Actually Eddy, I think I might go down to the stream for a little more quiet time" stammered Edd kinda nervously. And so the boys went their ways. Rolf now was as tall as Ed but didn't seem to have aged a day. He works tirelessly in his back yard and only talked to people if they came to him or invited him somewhere. "CHICKENS" Ed yelled (yes he's still in love w/ chickens) running toward the chicken coop. "Hello Rolf my boy" Eddy casually said leaning over Rolf. "Yes, hello 3-haired Ed boy, how may Rolf be of service to you?" "Oh no way in particular, me and Ed are just visiting people cuz were bored out of our minds. again" "I see, you and the nincompoop will join me for candied beets yes? And where is sockhead Ed boy?" "Uh, sure Rolf, whatever. Hes down by the river again, he sure spends alotta time down there. I'm kinda worried"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Why, whats this?" Double D examined the small notebook he found sitting by his tree. Her caressed the leather covers rose imprint as he sighed and shut his eyes. Moving into this neighborhood years ago had not been easy. He'd lost his girlfriend, his relatives and a new threat was here in the cul-de-sac. Double D had sunk into a depression. He felt no happiness, no meaning, and no lust, which is strange for an eighteen year-old. He tossed his unopened can of soda into the river. 'Its all my fault, I should have done something, I still should do something. But its my fault it happened' a silent tear rolled down Edd's cheek. "Hey Double D, uh. whats up?" said a shy girl, dressed in all black, pushing her blue hair outta her face "remember me? It's been a while" Double D wiped away the tear and turned to face Marie. He was silent for a while so Marie came and sat next to him. "I see you've found my spot" whispered Marie. Edd realizing who she was stood up and jumped back "please don't hurt me" her whimpered, but seeing what a wimp he was he sat down next to her "go ahead kiss me if you want to, I don't feel love" "What? Oh, yeah sorry about chasing you when we were little" Marie blushed "We're not like that anymore, well I'm not. May on the other hand." she giggled quietly "Oh, you found my notebook. uh. did you read anything out of it?" "No" Double D said placing his head back on his knees "Whats wrong? Not to pry or anything." "I'd rather not talk about it... well. no" Double D looked into the distance and then at Marie. Her body was so tan but her faced was quiet pale. She once again pushed the long blue hair that hung in front off her black lined eyes, she returned the gaze. Edd blushed and looked away. Marie too, seeing she had made him so uncomfortable, blushed as she opened her notebook. "I write poetry" she said handing him her open notebook. Edd examined the page and then read aloud from the book "Somewhere near the shores of dreaming, overlooking the cliffs of humanity, there is a spot where the rocks jut skyward and the seas of pleasure and pain meet, before crashing into the pillar of stone. Though the sun is always shining bright, and the view is forever perfectly clear, there is nothing but confusion and chaos upon this column of jagged stone." Marie smiled and fell back on the grass "Thats beautiful" said Double D, moving to lay down next to her 'my, I've certainly been social today' he thought to himself "How do you come up with such, such, wonder". "Well" Marie turned to examine his face "when my sisters and I used to chase you guys around, my. never mind" she looked up at the sky "I gotta go, please meet me here tomorrow, please" she said "maybe we can. uh. I'll make something for lunch. uh. bye" she gave him a cute smile and was gone. Double D looked at his watch and almost fainted "Jesus, I gotta get to work" he walked hastily through the woods and jumped in his Mustang his parents had been saving to buy him for his 16th b'day since her was 9. (Edd and Kevin were the only ones with transportation and Kevin was out) "Hey! Double D wanna give us a lift?" Sarah and Nazz called out to him from Ed's house. Sarah and Nazz had grown equally beautiful over the years. "Whatever but hurry, I'm gunna be late for work" The girls jumped into the car and they sped out of the neighborhood, leaving Ed and Eddy standing on the side walk. "Oh I get it now" screamed Eddy shaking his fist "ditch us for some girls? Fine be that way".  
  
~~The Next Day about 11:55~~  
  
"Uh, see you guys I gotta go do. something. uh... Bye" Edd walked towards the woods. "I bet he's hanging out back there with Kevin, since ya know their both mobile and every thing. traitor!" Eddy whispered to Ed "Hey Eddy lets use a tracking chicken to find him!!" Eddy patted Ed on the back "hows about we just follow him lumpy."  
  
When Edd arrived Marie had already laid everything out. She had a made a beautiful spread. Double Ds mouth dropped open for a second but then he regained his senses "uh, hey. nice spread" he said shyly eyeing the whole 'picnic' over. "Thanks, I brought some more of my poetry" we smiled as she dangled her feet in the river "And I brought some of mine" he smiled back. "Oh, I see" whispered Eddy angrily to Ed in the bushes "He's always ditching us for some chick he barely knows" "That isn't a chick Eddy that's a Kanker sister!" Ed whispered back scared. All of a sudden Eddy and Ed bolted outta the woods screaming towards Marie and Double D "We're comin' ta save ya Double D" shrieked Eddy as Ed pushed Marie into the river and then helped Eddy drag Double D away. "What the hell do you think your doing?" yelled Double D as he kicked around helplessly. Finally they put him down and he started back for the river. "What do you think your doing" Eddy yelled at him grabbing his shoulder "get off Eddy" growled Double D. "Oh come on" Eddy said grasping tightly to his shirt as well "I SAID GET OFF" Double D yelled turning and punching Eddy in the face "WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE??!!" he screamed back at them as he ran back through the forest. "Owww" whined Eddy as he got up "sock-heads stronger than we all thought he was" Ed picked Eddy up and walked through the cul-de-sac toward Eddy's house. "Whoa what happened to the dork, dork?" chuckled Kevin "nothing stupid, hey put me down Ed!" yelled Eddy "well Kevin" Ed explained as he sat Eddy down "we were trying to save Double D but he punched Eddy". "That doesn't sound like Double D" said Nazz worriedly and Kevin turned around "But anyways Kevin and I are throwing a party here in the cul-de-sac tonight and we wanted to know if you guys would like to come?" "And ask Double D next time you see him as well" said Kevin nervously turning back around "oh and there'll be drinks if ya know what I mean" winked Kevin, Nazz rolled her eyes. "We'll be there!" said Eddy smoothly winking at Nazz. Nazz gave him a weird smile, had he forgotten the enormous bruise on his cheek and his bleeding lip? "Uh bye guys" she said waving good bye. And so Eddy and Ed went their separate ways to get ready.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
Edd had got there just in time to rescue a very wet Marie from the fast moving river. "I'm so, so, so sorry that happened are you ok? I'm sorry! I'm sorry" he took off his hoodie and slipped it over the shivering girl's body. Marie just stood there staring at Double Ds skinny yet rather muscular figure. "Marie?" Edd interrupted her daydreaming "Oh, uh, thanks I'm fine just really cold" she smiled sweetly at him, causing him to turn bright red. "Um, so what was that all about?" inquired Marie as she sat down, still shivering. "Well I guess they think your still like May" he nervously laughed, but was totally relieved when she giggled too. "Are you hungry" said asked gesturing toward the food "Nah, I don't eat much" "oh." she looked down "I was actually hoping you'd have a big appetite since I don't eat allot myself" she blushed. "Well, I guess I am a little hungry" he smiled gingerishly at her and her face lit up. She gave the tall boy in a muscle shirt and black jeans a hug and started serving him stuff. By the time they were done eating, talking and exchanging poetry it was late. "I better get home" she said sadly "Lees probably having a fit cuz she doesn't know where I am" she smiled and gave Double D a kiss on the cheek. He helped her pack up and gave her a hug good-bye "I'll see ya tomorrow then I guess" smiled Double D. Walking home he realized that the physical doing of walking home was easier than the emotional doing. As he neared the edge of the woods he could hear loud music, once he got out into the street he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to look down. He ignored everyone's calls except Nazz's. He looked up momentarily catching her wave as she ran towards him. "Hey Double D! Come join the party! My parents invited the neighborhood adults out for dinner!" she smiled teasingly at him "why don't you ask Marie to join you?" "I'm not a very social person" he said looking back down at his feet and then at Eddy. "C'mon it'll be fun, go home and call her, you'll see". She smiled and went back to dancing.  
  
Double D got home; he sat nervously by the phone for a while and finally called her. (Here's the convo.)  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Edd: um, hey, can I please speak to Marie?  
  
Lee: MARIE!! PHONE!!!  
  
Marie in background: ALRIGHT! HOLD YOUR SELF!!  
  
Marie in her sweeter phone voice: *cough cough* hello?  
  
Edd: hey. uh Marie? It's Edd  
  
Marie: oh. hey. Wassup?  
  
Edd: not much... um. I was wondering if. uh. you wanted to go to Nazz's party with me?  
  
Marie: sure one sec. (in background) MAY SHUTUP! I'M ON THE PHONE! (Back to Edd) anyways sure! I'd be delighted. She giggled as they said their good byes and such.  
  
Edd: so I'll walk round to your house in 15 k?  
  
Marie: alright once again bye  
  
Edd: bye  
  
Double D looked at himself in the mirror and smiled 'yes! You did it!' |what about the other kids. huh?| 'oh they're not a problem, I'll just ignore them' |and what about you-know-who?| the voice worried Double D 'no prob, me and Marie will hang out elsewhere'  
  
~~AT MARIE'S~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed Marie "Double D asked me out to a party tonight!" she danced around gathering clothes and make-up, and then she locked her self in the bathroom. 'Alright! This is it! What have I got to wear?' |you have that cute black mini-skirt, oh, oh and that silver tank top that compliments your hair!| 'oh nice! Oh my god, my hair! What should I do with it??!!' |put it in low piggy tails it looks adorable like that| 'alright and makeup. What should I do with my face?' she thought squishing her cheeks around |put some glitter on, it'll glimmer in the moon light! And do your eyeliner again, its not dark enough| 'alright alright I get it'. Just as she came stumbling out of the bathroom the doorbell rang. "MAY ANSWER THE DOOR!!" she yelled out from upstairs. May went to the door, opened it and just stared at the almost 6 foot tall boy that stood at the door "uh, uh, come in" she nervously smiled "Thanks, uh, May but I'll just wait here" he returned the smile. "MARIE HURRY UP!" screamed Lee "You're letting the cold air in". "Uh so May, I thought you'd be going with Ed to the party?" he stammered trying to make conversation "oh I am. Wanna give me a lift Double D?" she said bating her eyelids at him "uh sure backseats all yours" her smiled and motioned towards his sweet car. Just then Marie appeared outta no where. Edd's mouth dropped open at the girl in front of him dressed in a leather mini-skirt, silver tank, and black leather boots. "You look absolutely beautiful, no beautiful is not the word! You look positively exquisite, in every way" he gasped as he took her hand. Marie could do nothing but giggle a little embarrassed "thank you, you look gorgeous too" she smiled. "HEY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE PROM SO JUST LEAVE!" Lee yelled as she pushed Marie out and slammed the door. "She's just mad cuz she doesn't have a date. Oh my god, I love your car!" she squealed "that's what most girls say" sighed Edd. Edd drove so fast the tires screeched as he hit the brakes in the cul-de- sac. Edd ran around the side and opened the door for the ladies, but just as he opened it Sarah and Nazz crowded around him. Seeing he had all the attention he looked back to the other scowling males and shrugged. He helped Marie out "Nazz come over here for a sec. [Nazz came over] can you hang out with Marie for a sec?" he asked giving her a puppy face "Sure" she smiled back "ok, I'll be right back" he gave Marie a quick kiss on the cheek and headed over toward Eddy. Eddy turned around and muttered something to himself. "Eddy?" said Double D putting his hand on his best friends shoulder to turn him around. Eddy knocked Edd's hand off "Whatta ya want Rocky" growled Eddy. "Look Eddy I'm really sorry. I acted irrationally and. I'm really sorry" said Double D truthfully. Eddy turned around; he could hear the genuineness in his friend's voice. "She makes me feel like no one ever did. When I'm around her I forget all the horrible things that have happened to me here." Double D seem to be in his own little wonderland "Horrible things?" inquired Eddy his head slightly cocked at his friends verbal dreaming "oh, uh. nothing um, I'm sorry please forgive me?" Edd pleaded "oh alright just stop your whining sockhead, ok" "ok thanks, hey please come and say hi to Marie for me, it would mean the world to her if you accepted her. Really!" "Alright where is she, WHOA, is that her?" "Yep that's my girlfriend" Double D smiled and sighed to himself, Eddy elbowed him in the ribs "well c'mon then you want me to say hi so whatcha waiting for?" as Edd and Eddy walked towards her she adverted her gaze toward the guys, batted her 'coal lined' eyes and smiled. "hey doll face" smiled Eddy "whatcha doing hanging out with a loser like Double D when you could have me" he raised and dropped his eyebrows at her, she smiled and looped her arm in Double D's "He may be a loser" she paused looking into Edd's eyes "but he's my loser" she finished, holding him tight. "Have I told you, you look stunning tonight?" he looked into Marie's eyes "yes sir it is to my belief that was the 3rd time" she giggled. "Why don't we go down to the river?" suggested Marie "um there's something I gotta do first. Eddy would you escort the lovely Marie down to the river please, while I attend to some business that's been waiting for years?" "He he, sure sockhead, ma'am" he looped Marie's arm in his and they walked off. Edd approached Kevin, who'd had entirely too much to drink "hey, Kevin may I have a word?" he dragged the drunk cyclist to the side of Nazz's house. "I knew you'd come around" said the drunk boy putting his hand on Double Ds shoulder. "No more" whispered Double D as he punched Kevin in the face and then in the stomach. "Ouff" Kevin yelped "what do you think your doing?" Kevin then punched Edd in the face twice "wrong choice friend" yelled Double D as he kicked Kevin in his private area, which sent Kevin thudding to the ground.  
  
Double D reemerged from the shadows with a bleeding lip. He went over to the drinks and snacks and acquired himself a napkin. "Double D what happened?!" shouted Nazz as she tended to his dripping lip "nothing." "Wheres Kevin?" "I escorted him home." Double D said sternly "thank you Nazz, enjoy your self" and he left. Edd knew Eddy and Marie would be worried about him and his lip, but all he wanted right now was to sit with his girlfriend by the river and talk. or maybe more. As he approached the clearing they sat in he could hear something. "Ha he ehe ha stop Eddy" the giggling voice said "Eddy, he he he he he stop ha ha ha ha, ouch, he he, ouch, ouch. Eddy stop. Eddy! STOP!" screamed the voice, Double D sat silently waiting. "Oh come on baby its just a little fun" it was Eddy's voice. Double D could feel his blood boiling up in side of him. "Stop Eddy! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP!" once again screamed the voice of his love. 'Oh that is so fucking it' thought Double D as he ran through the woods.  
  
When he got to the opening Eddy was sitting on top of Marie holding her arms down and kissing her all over. Marie at this point was screaming and kicking like hell. Edd came at him, picked him up by his shirt and flung him against their tree. Eddy punch Double D in the face and then in the gut. "Ya see this Eddy, ya see this carving? Hmm? I don't see your name there. Do you? Huh? Huh?" Double D then punched Eddy in the stomach a few times and threw him against another tree. Eddy for a porky kid was actually quite light. Edd once again came at him he kneeled over Eddy and pulled out his Swiss army knife and held it to Eddy's chest. Marie screamed. Double D just knelt there with his knife pointed into Eddy, breathing heavily, almost gasping for breath. Abruptly the other kids appeared in the clearing and most of them screamed. "Marie!" yelled May running to her sister's side. Edd shot the group a look of sadness and raised his knife, ready to kill Eddy. Suddenly, Ed tackled Double D knocking the knife from his hands. Ed and Rolf held him there whilst the other party attendees tended to Marie and Eddy. "You ass-hole I'll get you Eddy. Believe me I will, you have to sleep sometime don't you Eddy? All these years I've listened to you and now it's my turn to make the rules Eddy. MY TURN!" He screamed at Eddy as he struggled to get free of Rolf and Ed "Oh and another thing, you ever, EVER touch my girlfriend like that again and you wont have hands to touch with" Everyone but Marie, Rolf and Ed took a few steps back from Double D. Realizing his totally embarrassing outburst the closed his eyes and laid back on the grass. "I apologize everyone" he said calmly "especially to you Marie, I could have handled myself better. I ruined your night and now you all are afraid of me. I'm sorry, but Eddy didn't have to violate my girlfriend's personal space." Everyone looked at Eddy surprised or disgusted. Eddy just shrugged. "I believe I am ready to return to my normal life now" sighed Double D "Rolf thinks the disturbed Ed boy is not ready." said Rolf untrustingly. "I believe him" Ed pushed Rolf away from Double D and helped his friend up "why thank you Ed" smiled Double D trying not to make eye contact with anyone. They all stepped back again as he walked toward the river. He sighed and sat by the river, his head rested on his chest tucked knees. Everything was silent for a while. All eyes were on Double D. "If you're expecting me to do something irrational you can all go home". Double D walked over to the knife and picked it up (Jimmy started to cry) he laid down on the grass and pulled up his sleeves "Over the stars" he said pushing the blade into his soft skin and ripping away, letting his beautiful crimson blood run down his arms. "NO!" screamed Marie as she flung herself at him "no, no. I won't let this happen" she cried "no." she fell on him sobbing uncontrollably. Ed ripped his shirt and bandaged Double Ds arm. He had really ripped into his arms, and lost a lot of blood already.  
  
Without warning, Kevin came limping through the trees "Kevin! What happened?" shrieked Nazz as she ran to him "Double dork beat me up". "You're kidding!" exclaimed Nazz "but why?" "I'll explain later Nazz" came a weak voice from the lifeless Edd on the ground. "We need to get inside" pointed out Sarah as it began to rain "um. We can go to my house" suggested Nazz.  
  
Once at Nazz's house and the extra people had left every one started questioning Double Ds physical AND mental state. Meanwhile Marie and Ed bandaged Double D up and tried to get him to eat some vegetables and drink some orange juice but he refused. He and Marie just sat on the couch holding each other. Double D sat up as he felt Maries tears fall against his face. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips "I'm sorry" he whispered "you don't understand what its like to be cheated your whole life and never know true love. until now"  
  
Well.. Jesus! Why did Double D beat up Kevin? Why does he not eat? What possessed Eddy to do such a thing? Where are their parents? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tune in next time.. Well somewhere in the next two weeks or so, lets say like between Aug. 15th and the 31st. love as usual Ty  
  
"Life is all fun and games until someone loses their mind" 


	2. Whooptie doo

Well people..  
  
I guess you have someone to thank.. a girl named Katie. She said she's really disappointed that I was discontinuing Alls Fair in Love and War, so she personally emailed me and asked if I would reconsider. So now I am doing this souly for Katie. You should be joyful.. I'm busting my ass trying to get a new chapter out of this but I'm not entirely sure where to take it..  
  
Love  
  
Ty  
  
~Goddamn I suck ass~ 


End file.
